


Adventurous

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No warnings</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings

Title: Adventurous  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #127: Kinky  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: No warnings  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Adventurous

~

“Severus, is there something you want to tell me?” Remus held up the skirt he’d found in Severus’ drawer, an inquiring look on his face.

Severus flushed. “I confiscated that,” he muttered.

Remus hummed, caressing over the pleats thoughtfully. “Is some Ravenclaw running about naked, then?”

Severus grabbed the skirt, stuffing it into his robes. “One of those infernal Weasleys was crowing about it.”

“Mm, pity it wasn’t yours.”

“Kinky bastard.” Severus was smirking.

Remus grinned. “Adventurous,” he corrected, turning away and walking into the bathroom.

“Adventurous? We’ll see.” Severus whispered, smirking and pulling out high heels and blue stockings.

~


End file.
